Curing Gynephobia sort of Ending-DLC thingy
by tatzecom
Summary: I read "Curing Gynephobia sort of" and the ending was relativly unpleasing for me, thus I wrote my own ending. Also, this fiction contains like the only lemon/graphical sex scene I know of PGoS. Idk why, but nobody writes stuff! I way write a second chapter where there is a Kanda/Mshiro pairing. Until now, jsut Rita/Ryuunosuke!


Curing gynephobia sort of – Epilogue/DLC thingy

 **Me:** "I did it."

 **Everyone:** "Oh god no."

 **Me** : "I DID IT!"

 **Everyone:** "Oh hell, here we go again -_-"

 **Me:** "So yeah, I read this story a while ago, maybe yesterday or something, but I immediately fell in love with it. Except for the end, I wanted a more… complete end for them"

 **Ryuunosuke:** "And that's why you decided to make a story yourself. Great fucking choice you dickhead, nobody wants to read this anyway"

 **Me:** "First, you are going to suffer for that. Secondly, I just wanted a more complete end"

 **Shiina:** "Will they have sex this time?"

 **Me:** "Yes."

 **Rita:** "YAY!" *jumps to Ryuunosuke hugging and kissing him*

 **Ryuunosuke:** "Oh my fuc- R-RITA STOP IT!"

 **OP:** "I heard here is-" *sees Rita and Ryuunosuke* "CAAANOOOOON!"

 **Me:** "Yes, CANOON! Oh, and before I forget this, first things first: I do not own TPGoS, neither do I make profit with it. Second things… second (?): I wrote graphical sex scenes into this fiction, be aware!"

POV: Narrator

Ryuunosuke woke up just a few hours later. The memories of the party slowly came back to his mind. He remembered how they got into the car after the party, wearing their fancy dresses, how Rita snugged herself up against her crush and how he freaked out again. After all, they managed to get into their room and he thus also remembered how embarrassed he was when she wanted him to open her dress. He slightly blushed again at this memory.

But what happened afterwards? He laid in his bed, and went to sleep. But what happened to Rita? 'Ahhhh! Why am I caring about her anyways? It was nice from her to accompany me to the party, but in every other way she is just the plague!' He thought. 'Ahhh fuck it' he dismissed his thoughts, too tired to think about shit he stood up.

Well, more like he tried to stand up, but something was blocking his way. Something… soft. And rather cute in fact was blocking his way. Ryuunosuke opened his eyes a little bit more, scanning his front for the weight holding him down. That was when it dawned onto him. The object in question was Rita, laying on his chest, still sleeping.

"RIIIIIITTAAAAA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled out, seemingly in disbelief.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking into his purple eyes.

"Morning" she smiled at him before she quickly got up and before he could do any move, she brushed her lips against his.

"R-R-R-RITA? WHAT THE FUCK?" he screamed out. He felt his world turn dark around him, but somehow not entirely. He could still see and hear what was happening around him, but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. Not even a flick of a finger was possible.

"Ohhh honey, why are you always fainting when I try to advance further in our relationship" Rita said sadly as she raised herself up and was now straddling him. Except for the black lace panty she was wearing, she sat on him in her birthday suit, but she didn't really mind. "Every time I try to make a move on you, you either shout at me or faint with exception where you returned the favour. Why are you like this? Why am **I** like this?" She was now slowly starting to sob and laid herself back down on his chest. "I just want to be with you" she stated sadly and gave in to her need to cry.

The Dragon of Sakorasou couldn't help himself, internally he was also starting to get sad at the view in front of him. The girl that really cared about him was with him, but he somehow knew, if he would continue this path he chose, he would lose her. And a small part of him didn't want that, he had to admit that to himself.

At the same time, he was unable to help her. With this semi-conciousness, he couldn't comfy her or literally do anything to make her stop crying. He had to stare at her for a good minute, forced to take the sight in.

But then, after a brief amount of time passed, his body regenerated and he could move again. He put both of his arms on her back, sliding his right hand up and down in a simple pattern. 

POV: Rita

"You are perfectly fi- perfect, just the way you are." I heard the boy laying underneath me whisper weakly. I raised my head to look at him again.

"What are you saying?" I asked with a little bit shaky voice since I was pathetically crying just a few moments ago.

"I said, you are perfect just the way you are" he stated again.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked again in disbelief. Could it be he heard what I said earlier? But if so, how? I wondered.

"This time, I somehow didn't faint completely. I don't know why. But I could hear what you said and since I was unable to even flick a finger, I was forced to look at you as you cried. I wanted to caress and stop you crying, but I was unable to do so. To be honest, I hated it. And I'm sorry I am shouting at you every time you make a move" He stated again, his voice a little bit warmer and soothing this time.

"If I hated man as much as you hate woman, I would probably do the same!" I pout back at him.

He blushed. "I-I don't hate all woman. I like Shiina-san and Aoyama-san and most of the time even Misaki-senpai. And… s-sometimes even you" he said and with the last words his face was reddening even more and he turned his head away from me.

I was speechless at the moment which really doesn't occur often.

"I am so happy you are saying this Ryuu" I cried out happily and hugged the boy in an instant. I even kissed him, on the cheek this time to avoid him passing out again. How does he do this? In one moment im pathetically crying because he fainted (again) and in the next moment I'm all schoolgirl mushy…. Minus the outfit of course.

"I-I-I didn't say I like this!" he pouted out.

"I don't care" I said and lowered myself again on his chest, hugging him tightly and just enjoying the moment.

"Obviously" he stated again, matter-of-factly. However, I felt him also tightening the grip he had on me. I felt like I melted away in his arms.

I raised myself up again and looked him in the eyes that made my knees weak.

"I love you" I said with a half serious, half flirtatious tone in my voice.

"I… think…. I….. may l-l-love you too…" he said with glowing red cheeks. His cheeks even started to red even more if that was even possible at the current state they were at as he looked around the room to avoid my eyes. However, his eyes eventually landed on my top half.

I don't want to brag, but I could have many guys with the body I was gifted with.

POV: Ryuunosuke

My cheeks were still burning as I tried to avoid looking the Britain girl in her blue eyes, eventually my eyes landed on the top half of the Britain. Needless to say, she still hadn't put any clothes on as we were talking the time before. But the time before she was laying on me which spared me the view I now had.

Rita was gifted with naturally big, round and full assets. And since she was now sitting upright and wearing no clothes, I could see everything, so to speak.

"PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON!" I shrieked and tried to cover my eyes with the blanket which turned out to be rather difficult since she was also underneath the covers.

"Well I know something better which involves no clothes and which happens to be a lot more fun" she said teasingly to me. This fucking woman. I felt a fingertip tracing down my belly, circling above the boxers I was wearing to sleep in.

"What do you think? Why don't we get rid of this shirt first, hmm?" she teased more before she tried to take it off me. Struggling against her grip and eventually lost the battle against her and the shirt was send flying across the room to the door.

Embarrassed as shit I looked away and wished I would pass out again. No wait, scratch that, if I would faint right now, god knows what this girl would do to me.

 **LEMON SCENE STARTS FELLAS! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET ROBBED OF YOUR INNOCENS**

"Oi Dragon, haven't fainted yet? Lucky you!" she teased me more, making fun of my more or less unstable condition whenever woman were touching me or being too close to me.

She then proceeded to hug me again and I felt her breasts pressing against my bare body. To be honest, not the worst feeling I ever felt. She kissed my neck and somehow managed to get a little gasp to escape my mouth.

"Rita-san! Wait! I-I don't know if… I… can h-handle this!" I protested since I could already imagine the scene in front of me with me laying fainted on the ground and Rita either having her way with me or running through the house nude calling for aid. And to be honest, I disliked both options.

"We can stop anytime you want. I promise I will stop dead then and there when you say it" she said while smirking at me.

"Well… uhh… I-I am doing t-this only once and for all but I think… We can… uhhh… go as far as w-we can g-g-go until I pass out again…" I said stuttering and blushing madly.

"REALLY? You would do that for me?" she squeaked out happily, hugging me and giving me kisses on my cheeks and my neck. She ended her streak of joy with a strong smootchie on the right corner of my mouth. I was sure there was either a bruise or a bit of her lip gloss, making evident what happened. But I didn't really want to wipe it off or get it away, I didn't care anymore. Fuck gynophobia!

I kissed her back sensually and somehow, the kissing thing went to a make out thing really fast. I was travelling with my hands up and down her body, taking in every shape I felt and made a somewhat map of her. She gasped and moaned a little bit as I gently touched her breasts and player with them a little bit. I never felt more embarrassed but at the same time it felt natural to do these things, as if I was supposed to do this and programmed to do it since the day I was born. At last, she shifted her weight and turned us around, now I was on top of her and she was lying underneath me, her hair sprawled out around her. I had to admit, she looked somewhat sexy like that.

"Ryuu" she called me seductive and sensually, tracing her finger once again over my stomach and to my boxers.

"Wouldn't we want to get rid of these also?" she asked teasingly.

"Y-You first!" I exclaimed somewhat boldly.

"Well… Then you have to do it" she giggled and pointed at the black lace she was wearing. I tugged at the panties experimentally and was surprised how they felt. Never have I ever felt actual lace before, how could I? It felt so nice and soft but it also was sitting firm on her lower body curves. Speaking of which, I smelled a sweet scent along with her natural scent. Could it be that she got really… 'excited' over the kissing or what? Thoughts over thoughts I quickly dismissed as I gulped and tugged down the last covering piece of fabric that she had on.

POV: Narrator

Ryuunosukes jar was probably in the kitchen or whatever room was directly under his as he was taking in the sight in front of him. Ritas bald womanhood was already wet from the action and the thoughts before, glistering in the little light that the room had to offer.

"Ryuuuu?" Rita asked concerned, worried that her love would pass out any second since this may could be too much for him.

"Eh? What?" he looked up at her.

"You were just staring for like a minute" she giggled "I thought you may have fainted again" she said, this time with a little bit more serious voice.

"I-Im sorry! But… you know…. You are a very beautiful woman by common standards" he explained.

"Well… at the moment I'm still a girl… But I hope you will make me a real woman!" she giggled again, lifting herself up to kiss Ryuunosuke again, this time on his forehead.

The Dragon hesitated since he didn't know what to do next. He for sure watched some porn in his life before, but not that he remembered what they did, it was just for research.

"Hey hey, everything's alright" she smiled at him as she noticed the look on his face, "you never did anything like this before, did you?"

"No" he answered honest.

"Well… Use your fingers and if you want to your tongue on me" she reassured him further "you will notice what I like.."

The inexperienced boy started to shyly lick the outside of her cave, slowly circling around it and slowly getting closer to the centre. As he reached it he started to make a simple up and down pattern on her and after a little time he started to try and dig deeper into her. During his exploration, he earned several moans from the British girl. At first, he wanted to quiet her down but soon enough he wanted to hear these moans and gasps and he was a little bit happier each time she did it.

"Ahhhh" she moaned out in delight, the love of her live was eating her out, she couldn't believe it. A few moments later he started to use one of his fingers too and shove it in and out her pulsating pussy. She moaned at each little pump he was delivering. 'How is he so good at his?' she asked herself but quickly decided to just forget it and enjoy the moment. Ryuunosuke added another finger after a little while and earned more gasps and moans from her.

After another short time, he felt her tightening around his fingers and her pussy getting wetter. This got amplified whenever he put his fingers in, bend them to the top where he found a spot that was a little bit rougher than the rest and hit it with that motion. Rita yelled in joy and delight, crying out her pleasure. After two more of these pumps, Rita had the first orgasm in literally months. And it was not going to be a simple, I just masturbated orgasm, it was a hard one, causing her to jerk her hips upward and to cry out the insane pleasure her body felt.

"A-Are you… ok?" Ryuunosuke asked unsure.

"Am I ok? I am more than ok, I am feeling great!" she smiled back at him, pulling him to her, tightly hugging him and kissing his hair as she tugged him between her breasts.

As she pulled away from the kissing, she looked at him concerned.

"But how about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"I think I do" he answered shyly but honest.

"Ryuuuuu… I want you so bad" the woman looked at him with pleading eyes, unsure if he would want to continue or not. She knew this may be her only chance but she also didn't want to rush things, although this could be her only chance to do the dirty deed with him.

"Like I s-said… We…uhh…can go as far a-as we can" Those words out of his mouth made Rita not only smile but also incredibly proud of her dragon. He was willing to do it with her until they finished or until he blacked out again. Only to make her happy. She almost couldn't believe it, it was so out of character for him, but it nevertheless was amazing for him, let alone the courage he had to build up to do that.

"Okay" Rita shifted her weight again like she did before and soon she was on top again, tugging at his boxers. In one quick motion, she slid them down and threw them in the other side of the room. Rita was astonished again as he didn't make a move to cover himself, he just turned his head away in embarrassment.

After stroking him a few times she raised her body and slowly let herself down again, this time taking Ryuunosuke Jr. into herself until both of them felt a barrier was reached.

"Wait… You are also a… vir-" he wanted to ask, disbelieving that the British girl would save her for him.

"I wanted to do this with you" she blushed, "I wanted only the person I truly love to take my purity"

"I want this" she pleaded again, looking at Ryuunosuke.

"Perhaps there is a-a small chance th-that I want this… too" he said giving her a reassuring look.

With those words, she gritted her teeth in anticipation of the pain that would follow as she slamed her hips downward. Her eyes were wide in shock and pain as she felt how her barrier was pierced and finally torn apart by Ryuunosuke. She winced out in pain but the tears subsided shortly after as he was trying to alleviate the pain by giving her shyly a kiss on her cheek and hugging her tightly.

She slowly began to move again and the pain causing her to cry was soon replaced with pleasure and joy, again causing her to cry, but this time happy tears. As time passed by, she rode him faster and faster, while keeping her hands on his stomach to keep herself balanced and the room was soon filled with moans of pleasure from both. Miraculously, no one in the other rooms heard them, since they were probably sitting in the kitchen or something, heavily discussing Kandas question whether they were doing it or not.

But as all good things must end, this new sensation both of them felt had to end.

"Ahhhhhhh! RYUUU! I am so close!" Rita panted out as she was rhythmically bouncing on the 17 year old boy underneath her.

"I-I also feel close!" he managed to say, heavy breathing and panting.

A few bounces later, both were at their end and the girl was clenching, tightening around the boy, like a cushioned but strong grip. She cried out her joy and jerked back her head, staring at the ceiling as another wave washed over her body and her mind went white. She could litteraly feel how her eyes went to the back of her head.

The erotic sight in front of him along with the sensations he felt were too much for the unexperienced boy and with a groan he followed her and tripped over the edge into oblivion, filling her up to the brim. When she finally came down, she collapsed onto him and hugged him tightly, kissing him.

"Thank you Ryuunosuke. I love you so much!" she whispered in his ear sensually, a little bit wondering why he didn't passed out. But hey, she wouldn't mind.

"I love you too" he responded with a solid voice, not even stuttering or anything. This time, he really meant it.

They cuddled for another while before they decided to get up and clean themselves off. As they did so, the obvious "What if I just made you pregnant" question from Ryuunosuke came up. "We would work out a way together" was the answer of Rita to that question and it somehow made him feel safe.

 **LEMON SCENE ENDS RIGHT HERE, YOU CAN LOOK NOW MY SWEET INNOCENT CHILD**

Rita put on another one of Ryuunosukes T-Shirts and since it was a little bit too long for her, almost like a mini-dress or something, she decided that the lace panty from earlier would do the trick and be enough for the day. The dragon on the other hand put on his usual outfit and completely dressed they made their way into the kitchen. Right before they stepped in, Rita interlaced her fingers with Ryuunosukes.

POV: Kanda

"So, do you really think they did it? I mean, I would be proud of him!" I stated, not really sure what to think. We heard some noises coming from the floor above us, but they sounded more like Dragon would want to escape from Rita again because she was hugging him or even kissing him.

"No! He has gynophobia! He shouldn't be able to pull something like that" the perverted freshman said.

"Morning guys" Rita greeted us happily as she walked in.

"Ahh, Morning Ri- WHAT?" I spitted out some of the cereals I was eating. She had her hand interlaced with Dragons and all he did was a little bit blushing. No screaming, no running away, no fainting. Something happened!

"What?" she asked innocently. Although she could hide a small smirk from my sharp eyes.

"You are- Dragon is- You two are- what?" I stuttered out, unable to form a whole sentence as I still had to process what I saw.

"AWWWWWWWWW! DRAGON FINALLY ADMITTED HIS LOVE!" Misaki squealed out in her typical, energetic manner.

"HOW CAN BOY GET LAID INSTEAD OF ME? HE HATES WOMEN!" the pervy freshmen blurted out. I had the same question. How can Dragon get laid and I haven't made progress past a kiss in my relationship with Mashiro?

"First, stop staring at me! Secondly, because my Ryuunosuke here is a gentleman" Rita said while clinging to his arm tightly to show off how proud she was of him, "and he isn't a boy anymore. And neither am I a girl anymore. He made me a woman this morning" she said while looking at him in love. I was really surprised Dragon hadn't fainted yet, he was just blushing as shit in embarrassment.

This scene continued for a while, the pervy guy wanted to know all the details but Akasaka just told him to fuck off casually and to stop the questions, nobody would answer them, especially not to him. Soon, they sat down at the table and started to eat cereals nonchalantly. I saw at the look of their faces, they knew this was just the start of something new, something big and both of them would appreciate it.

"Sorata." I heard the blonde girl with the beautiful red eyes asking me.

"hmmm Mashiro?"

"I want too." She sad completely serious, just a light rose tint at her cheeks.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?" I felt my face to start burning. She suddenly stood up, grabbed my hand tightly and lead me upstairs and into her messy room. She made me sit on her bed and pushed me down, slowly crawling over me and hovering above me. She then proceeded to lean in and I saw her lips coming closer to mine…

But what happened afterwards is a story for another time

/v\

 **Me:** *puts on 'Wenn wir Abschied nehmen' and shakes head vigorously*

 **Everyone** : "What the fuck is he doing now?"

 **Me:** "Hey, I like Serum 114! They make pretty good music!"

 **Shiina:** *starts also dancing, taking Kanda-kun with her*

 **Misaki:** "Awwwwww look at them! So KAWAIIIIIIII!"

 **Me:** *Makes music even louder*

 **Jin:** "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! ITS MELTING MY BRAIN! AAAARGRGGHHH! WHAT LANGUAGE IS THIS EVEN?"

 **Kanda:** "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HE IS SINGING! SHII-I MEAN MASHIRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

 **Shiina:** "They are pretty good I guess… Also, the writer makes this story, he makes me dance, I cant help it."

 **Rita:** "Ahhh, turn the music down a little bit, didn't we forget something? A certain…. De-di-ca-tion?"

 **Me** : "Oh yeah, thanks Rita, wait, here is your reward" *types something in his laptop* "I dedicate this story to Lou159 since he/she made the original story called 'Curing Gynephobia sort of' in which she perfectly captures the personalities of the characters of TPGoS. I also want to dedicate this story to SuperMikoFromTheFuture since she wrote like a freaking bazillion of perfect TPGoS fictions which left me craving for more, you go gurl!"

 **Ryuunosuke:** *gets magically attracted to Rita, hugs her tightly* "What the FUCK IS HAPPENING?"

 **Rita:** "Thanks tatzecom!" *hugs back, kisses*

 **Ryuunosuke:** *blushes*

 **Shiina:** "I want too."

 **Me:** "I am almost like a genie Mahshiro!"

 **Kanda:** *Gets also magically attracted, hugs her tighly, blushes*

 **Shiina:** "Thank you." *smiles happily*

 **OP:** *blushes a little bit* "That was way more canon than I thought. Graphical canon."

 **Me:** "Alrighty tighty, it was nice with all of you! Bye bye, thanks for reading this… thing? And please leave constructive (!) criticism in the reviews or review just in general, do just as you please! And If you want to take this one step further, consider following me or favourite me! BYYYYYEE!"

 **Everyone:** "BYYE!"

[EDIT]: Nothing changed with the content of the story. I just edited it so a fellow reader of this story was more happy with it (^-^)


End file.
